


Booty Camp

by fullmoonrisin



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, Choking Kink, F/F, Knifeplay, Root has a thing for uniforms, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking, all the kink, and daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmoonrisin/pseuds/fullmoonrisin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Root has a thing for Shaw in uniform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Booty Camp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaslyna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaslyna/gifts), [badwolffgoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolffgoddess/gifts).



> Kink includes but is not limited to:  
> Spanking  
> Choking  
> Knifeplay  
> Breathplay

Root’s seen everything in her time. She’s no stranger to uniforms whether she’s rubbing elbows with some of New York’s finest or wearing a disguise. NYPD, the FBI, girl scouts…there’s no outfit she’s not accustomed to, so the sight of an army uniform shouldn’t stir any feeling at all in her. 

Except it does.

There’s one particularly complicated job that requires Shaw to go undercover as a military drill instructor at an academy in upstate New York. Root isn’t there for that particular show and she thinks nothing of it. She thinks nothing at all of it right up until a day and a half later when Shaw trudges back into the subway still wearing the army fatigues and Root immediately determines that it’s the hottest sight she’s ever laid eyes on.

Root’s mouth goes dry and her panties go wet and she’s certain that Shaw in that uniform will be her death. If Shaw notices her stares she doesn’t let on. But Root suspects, judging by the faintest upturn of the corner of the compact assassin’s mouth, that she has noticed.  
Later on after everything is said and done and everything is wrapped up in a nice little bow, they call it a night. Shaw brushes past Root on her way to the exit. The gesture doesn’t seem like much, but she draws almost imperceptibly closer than usual. 

Flashes of Shaw in that uniform come to her mind and--good lord-- is it getting hotter in here? Root is certain that Shaw is trying to kill her. She’s also certain that if this is how she dies it will be a good end.

It takes all of two days to determine that Shaw is definitely trying to kill her.

Her methods are subtle, but so very effective. It starts the morning after when Root comes into the subway to find that uniform jacket draped over the back of Finch’s chair. It develops a habit of suspiciously reappearing in different parts of their base of operations over the following days. 

She finds it in Bear’s bed, draped over her lava lamp (a bit of a fire hazard), tucked inside the weapons locker, and most conspicuously, hung on the gate in the entry way. 

Shaw’s teasing doesn’t stop there. Each time they’re together she makes a concerted effort to invade Root’s personal space. She’s turning Root’s own game against her in a way. There is the slightest of casual touches here, the brush of the diminutive agent’s generous chest against her back there. 

Just when Root thinks she can’t possibly take this game anymore, she returns home to find that jacket laying across her bed. The message is clear and she feels a smirk tug at her mouth.

“Sweetie?” Roots eyes scan the room in search of her intruder and she feels the coy grin that stretches over her face as she looks. She knows what this is.

A moment later, Shaw creeps silently into the room from the living area. How had Root missed her? She turns to look and her breath hitches in her throat at the sight that greets her; her lips part just a fraction.

Shaw is standing a mere three feet away clad in camo BDUs, sand colored combat boots, and an olive green crew neck tee shirt. Her hair is pinned up in a perfect bun and she stands rigid, her eyes radiating with intensity and her posture giving off an air of authority. And yet…underneath the display Root detects a trace of playfulness. 

Oh yes, she knows exactly where this is going.

Root barely has time to register her quickened pulse and any suggestive comment dies on the tip of her tongue only to be replaced by a squeak as Shaw deftly closes the distance between them. She is suddenly turned toward the bed and feels her feet being kicked apart. Shaw’s hand has already slid into her pajama bottoms and she feels the warmth of her chest against her back as she bends them both over and kicks Root’s feet further apart. Her voice comes out as a growl in Root’s ear a moment later.

“Spread those legs, private.” She emphasizes the command by working Root harder with her right hand as the left one comes up to wrap around Root’s neck just tight enough to make her vision fuzzy at the edges. Her teeth sink into the other side without a moment of hesitation.

Root’s knees go weak almost to the point of buckling and the combination of all the different sensations sends euphoria coursing through her every synapse. She recovers her balance and complies with Shaw’s demand with a feebly whimpered “Yes daddy!”

The hand around her neck goes slack and the one down her pants goes still immediately as Shaw processes what she just heard.

“I’m sorry…daddy?”

Shaw feels Root’s hips moving into her fingers and although she can’t see her face, she can hear the coy smile in her words.  
“I’m sorry. I just love a gal in uniform.”

Shaw’s teeth nip at Root’s earlobe and her hand immediately tightens again around Root’s neck. She feels the shudder course through the other woman at the simple action.

“Did I give you permission to speak, private?” Her fingers enter Root roughly and the action earns a surprised, yet pleasured moan that spurs Shaw on. Root attempts to speak and her voice falters. She’s trying to push Shaw’s buttons to see just how far she’ll take this act.

“No ma’am.”

A second later has the hacker crying out at the sting of a sharp slap across her ass. She doesn’t even have time to fully appreciate the sensation before she’s hefted over one of Shaw’s strong shoulders and tossed into a supine position on the mattress. Shaw’s over her in an instant with a handful of zip ties, tying her to the bed frame. 

These moments when Shaw so thoroughly and enthusiastically takes control are few but they leave Root paralyzed with need; today is no different. Also, that uniform is just so damn hot it’s criminal. Her chest heaves as she watches with anticipation. She expects Shaw to continue aggressively plundering her body. When the moments pass and nothing more happens, she raises her head up and fixes Shaw with a curious expression only to find Shaw watching her with a stern expression. They stare at each other for several moments. Just when Root grows frustrated enough to tug at her restraints, a subtle grin tugs at the corner of Shaw’s mouth.

Her shirt is crumpled on the floor a moment later.

Root’s lustful eyes trace the lines of Shaw’s torso from the deceptively delicate curve of her collar bone all the way down to the chiseled lines of her abs. Her mouth waters involuntarily and she twists against the zip ties as she tries to get closer. She needs to touch Shaw. She needs Shaw’s hands on her again.

“Please…” She whimpers, throwing in a pout for dramatic effect. 

“We’re gonna work on those listening skills, private.” Shaw tuts; seemingly unmoved at Root’s plea. And yet a moment later the boots and pants land on the floor and she’s slowly climbing up Root’s lithe body. She licks her way up Root’s legs, claws at her stomach, nips at her breasts and her neck, and she does it all agonizingly slowly. Root is absolutely shaking with her need by the time Shaw makes it all way up her body. 

They lock eyes for a moment as Shaw straddles Root’s face. She roughly grabs the back of her head and moves her own panties. Root’s eyes dilate just a fraction with anticipation; if she cranes her head just enough she can almost reach. She wants to so badly, but Shaw keeps a firm grip on the back of her head and a sliver of distance between them for several long, agonizing seconds.  
“Let’s see you talk with a full mouth.”

And with that, Root dives the rest of the way between Shaw’s legs with such force that Shaw almost loses her balance at the intensity of the feeling it causes. Shivers run up her spine and her muscles coil and retract beneath her skin but she retains the stony composure of an officer under the assault of Root’s very skilled tongue. The hand that isn’t firmly lodged in Root’s Maybelline ad locks of hair launches out to grab the headboard and she holds on with a white knuckle grip as she sucks her bottom lip between her teeth and rolls her hips against Root’s mouth.

Just when she feels herself reaching the end of her rope, something unexpected happens. Shaw registers the feeling of hands sliding up her back and her eyes shatter open. She’s met with Root’s devious smirk and suddenly their places are swapped and Root’s on top of her, pinning her arms in place and looking entirely too self-satisfied. Shaw stares right back, amused. It’s funny that Root thinks she can win so easily. A dangerous smile cracks the soldier’s lips and she kips up off the bed, throwing Root off balance. In one swift move Shaw’s got her pinned and is holding a folding knife to her throat. 

If she concentrates hard enough she can almost feel Root’s heart pounding away through the blade itself.

Shaw drags the knife lightly but doesn’t draw blood just yet. The blade trails down; down that slender neck, down the clavicle, and down to her chest…

Root’s mouth falls open at the feeling; a silent concession, though Shaw pauses before actually making a cut. When she speaks her voice comes out breathy and near trembling.

“I’m impressed you were able to hide a knife in your panties, Sameen. Sexy and deadly; that’s my girl.”

Shaw smirks, still poised above her waiting for permission. “A good soldier does both. Now, how ‘bout I show you what I can do with this knife.”

“You sure know a girl’s idea of a good time.”

Root’s eyes sparkle with a brand of excitement that Shaw can’t quite name. She wants this, wants to feel the sting of the blade against her skin. 

And Shaw lets her feel it. The blade drags along a fleshy part of Root’s thigh and she lets out something like a poorly concealed moan at the sensation. She can feel the hot stickiness begin to seep out from the wound as the blade marks another part of her soft skin.  
Root pouts a little bit at first. She’s not entirely pleased at Shaw cutting through her favorite pajamas to get to her skin. 

“Sameeeeen” She whines “I liked those PJs” 

Shaw chuckles at that before she drags the knife low down Root’s belly. She feels Root shudder underneath her touch at the pleasant sting. There’s mischief in her eyes and before Root can utter any kind of protest the blade slices through her panties. Root stares back at Shaw’s playful gaze with her own smirk.

Sameen is enjoying herself far too much.

But coherent thought flies out the window as Shaw surges up her body. She blazes a hot, wet trail of tongue across Root’s body, licking the blood oozing from the cuts she made and soothing the sting with cool breaths. Root writhes underneath her in response to the clashing sensations Shaw is creating. She wants more and apparently Shaw is in a giving mood. 

She’s between Root’s legs in a flash and she’s still reeling from the feeling of Shaw’s knife and tongue on her body as Shaw takes a good, long lick up the length of her lips.

“Holy shit….” Root gasps, reflexively reaching for Shaw’s hair, her shoulders, anything to tether her in the midst of overwhelming pleasure. Shaw smacks her hands away.

“Ah! No touching.” She chides, her devious smirk hidden by Root’s pussy. Root pouts at the command and watches as Shaw’s expression grows even darker and her eyes shine with mischief. Shaw’s behaving like a dog with a bone she’s beginning to suspect that she is that bone. Not that she minds being played with.

Root fists her hands into the sheets as Shaw fucks her with her tongue. She hears the sound of Shaw eating her out as it fills the room. She’s sure she had a witty retort somewhere, but she’s misplaced her vocabulary under the ministrations of Shaw’s mouth. 

And Shaw isn’t done yet. 

She jams two fingers into Root with hardly any preamble and it leaves her seeing stars. She desperately wants to put her hands on Shaw, but it’s clear that she’s not allowed. Every now and then Shaw looks up to fix her with a warning glance…almost daring her to try it, really.  
There’s a growl and neither is exactly sure who it came from when Root grabs a fistful of Shaw’s hair and yanks. Shaw’s fingers pump even harder and her mouth works even more frantically against Root’s clit in response. She pushes Root all the way to the brink and she wants to burst so badly, but then it stops.

There’s a whine that comes from Root’s throat in protest.

“You still haven’t learned.” Shaw tuts, flipping Root over onto her stomach.

“If you haven’t noticed I’m kind of a brat, sweetie.” The statement is punctuated by a gasp as she feels teeth sink into her neck. Shaw’s breasts are against her back and holy shit she really wants to touch Shaw; really wants to come….

Shaw feels Root’s ass wriggle deliciously against her own hips and has to push down her own desperation. She’s got a point to make after all.

“Do you wanna come?” Shaw growls, her hot breath tickling against Root’s ear.

“Mmm yes…” Root’s moan is met with a sharp slap against her ass and her head jerks back when Shaw tugs at her hair.

“Yes…?” 

Clearly her answer isn’t totally satisfactory and she drops her face into the mattress as Shaw lazily circles her labia with her fingers. She’s so close to where Root needs her, and yet, not close enough. 

“Yes ma’am” Root whimpers, her voice muffled as her face burrows further into the bed. 

“Say that again. I didn’t quite catch it.”

“Yes ma’am!” Root reiterates, lifting her face from the mattress this time. Suddenly Shaw’s fingers surge back inside of her. Her head falls back into the pillow as she comes so fast, hard, and unexpected. She’s reeling against the intensity of it and Shaw pounds her all the way through and straight into a second orgasm that’s only slightly less intense.

Shaw pulls out as Root slumps into the bed and climbs off of her back to settle next to her. Root takes Shaw’s hand and pulls the sticky, wet fingers into her mouth; watches Shaw’s pupils dilate with need at the action. She gives a satisfied hum as she licks the fingers clean before collapsing back down.

Shaw rests beside her for a few moments and then watches as Root’s eyes open to meet hers. Suddenly she finds herself on the receiving end of the same predatory look she’s been giving Root for a while. A dangerous grin spreads across the hacker’s face as she rallies and leans over the bed to retrieve Shaw’s discarded knife. 

“That was fun. Now what do you say we turn the tables a bit.”

Shaw bites her bottom lip and helps Root to climb on top of her.

“Hm. Sounds kinda hot.”  
\-------------------------------------------------


End file.
